1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball style caps, and more particularly to a reversible, floating baseball style cap with a brim or bill that easily folds when subjected to high winds ensuring that it will not be removed from a wearer's head, such as when boating.
2. General Background of the Invention
Baseball caps are frequently used by boaters for protection from the sun on bright sunny days. However, one of the most common problems with a standard baseball style cap is that of loss due to wind as the boater travels the waterways at speeds of typically between about 25 and 50 mph.
Baseball caps have a rigid brim that functions as a sail when exposed to high winds. In such a situation, the brim is commonly pulled and blown backward removing the entire hat from the wearer's head.
Several patents have issued that are directed to various cap constructions, some being specifically directed to boating or to sports that can be very active, sometimes causing the hat to separate from the user's head.
PRIOR ART PATENTSU.S. PAT. NO.TitleIssue Date4,612,672Protective Head GearSep. 23, 19864,768,231Protective HeadgearSep. 06, 19885,046,193Aquatic Thermal Head CoveringSep. 10, 19915,091,995Sports CapMar. 03, 19925,553,321Eyeglasses Visor and CaseSep. 10, 19965,765,229Sun Visor Cap Headgear for UseJun. 16, 1998During Water Activities6,076,192Headwear Piece With ProjectingJun. 20, 2000Bill6,374,423Sports Helmet With Full FlexibleApr. 23, 2002Brim
In the above list of patents, the McLeod et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,229 is directed to a cap or hat that is said to be useful for cycling, kayaking or white water rafting. In the McLeod patent, the front bill is said to be compliant enough to eliminate the problem of hydrodynamic drag.